Rowanstar (BS)
Rowanclaw is a ginger tom.Revealed in the allegiances of Fading Echoes History In the Tigerstar and Sasha Series ''Into the Woods :He is seen as an apprentice on patrol with Tigerstar and his mentor, Jaggedtooth. When he smells a frog he says that frogs are disgusting, but Tigerstar replies that prey is prey, good or not. He pounces at it, but misses although Sasha catches it. When she is seen, he and his mentor both try to attack her, but Tigerstar sends them off to camp with the frog. In the Original Series ''A Dangerous Path : However, he is mentioned by Tigerstar at a Gathering, though not by name. The Darkest Hour : In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Rowanclaw is now a warrior with an apprentice, Talonpaw. Unlike the other books, it says he is a she-cat in the allegiances. Moonrise :He continues to train Talonpaw, and is still named as a she-cat in the allegiances. Dawn :He, along with his apprentice, journeys with ShadowClan to their new home by the lake. Starlight :Rowanclaw attacks Brambleclaw, after the ThunderClan warrior accidentally crosses the new scent-line. He is stopped by Tawnypelt, who says they shouldn't be fighting so soon. He then calls her a half-Clan warrior and disloyal. Twilight :His apprentice, Talonpaw, was badly wounded by two kittypets called Susan and Jacques. He manages to get back to the camp but later dies. When he leads a patrol to take revenge, Susan and Jacques' Twolegs defend them and throw things, one of which strikes Cedarheart's leg, injuring him. Brambleclaw offers help against the kittypets along with Squirrelflight, and Blackstar, rather oddly but reluctantly, agrees. ''Sunset :He was there when ShadowClan placed their scent markers in ThunderClan territory, and were caught by a patrol. The ShadowClan patrol had the ThunderClan patrol outnumbered, but a ThunderClan apprentice brought ThunderClan reinforcements, and fought the ShadowClan cats back. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Rowanclaw has another apprentice, Ivypaw. Dark River :It is revealed that he is Tawnypelt's mate, and therefore confirmed a tom and father of Tigerkit, Flamekit and Dawnkit. When Squirrelflight congratulates him, he pointedly tells her that he is the proud father of three Clanborn kits, a barbed jibe at ThunderClan. Outcast :When Tawnypelt leaves to go to the Mountains, he tells her that he is proud of her for going, even if the rest of her Clanmates thought what she was doing was disloyal. He also told her he would help look after their kits, while Snowbird nursed them. Eclipse :When Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Sol arrive at ShadowClan's camp, Rowanclaw is seen guarding the entrance. Long Shadows : Sunrise :It is mentioned that he went with the rest of ShadowClan to the Gathering. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Rowanclaw is seen briefly leading a patrol. Toadfoot calls out a greeting, but the patrol does not approach him or answer. Fading Echoes :Rowanclaw is seen flanking Blackstar with Russetfur, during the deadly battle against ThunderClan. He appears later in the battle again battling Lionblaze. : :It has been confirmed that he is the new ShadowClan deputy. Plays and Stories The Clans Decide :He is with Russetfur and Smokefoot trying to capture two injured RiverClan cats on ShadowClan territory: Pouncetail and Otterheart. The two cats get near the ThunderClan border, where Firestar sees them and offers to take them back to his camp to be treated, but the ShadowClan patrol says that they were part of a RiverClan patrol stealing prey, so they are prisoners of ShadowClan, injured or not. Rowanclaw tells Firestar, "We'll decide how much they should be punished."From page 3 of "Ultimate Leader Election:Firestar" Firestar then points out that they stepped just into ThunderClan territory, so he takes them away, and Rowanclaw and the others leave grudgingly. :When it is his turn to vote during the gathering, he votes for Firestar. Character Pixels File:Rowanclaw.apprentice.png|Apprentice Version File:Rowanclaw.warrior.png|Warrior Version Family Members '''Mate:' :TawnypeltRevealed in Dark River, page 22: Sons: :TigerheartRevealed in Dark River, page 21: :FlametailRevealed in Dark River, page 21: Daughter: :DawnpeltRevealed in Dark River, page 21: Tree Quotes References Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Senior Warrior Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Mentors Category:Minor Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Deputy